A Wish Upon The Seas
by HowToBeAPotato101
Summary: Lucy's life is controlled by her father and lord of Magnolia. In all of her 19 years, she has never left the mansion. She has been planning her escape for years. Then one night a catastrophe occurs. What follows is romance, adventure and a complex love square... thing? AU Pirates. Nalu with bits of Nali, Lolu and Lories as well as other ships/pairings. All credit to artist for pic.
1. Wishes

**_Leslie: Good day, *bows*. As she was unavailable, mistress has asked me to address this fan fiction she has written... She made a note for me to read... lets see... *unfolds paper*_**

_" *In Ivory's handwriting* Hello there, sorry I was unable to be there. Thank you for viewing my fan fic... It is my first so please no hate... though I would love suggestions or feedback. This one is Nalu, and I'm yet to decide how long it shall go on. I hope you enjoy it. It is an AU, with Pirates and no magic. I love pirates, though more the fictional kind than the real... _

_*In Ebony's handwriting* Heey, Since Ivory didn't, Imma tell you the pairing/ships! _

_- Nalu (Obviously) _

_- Gruvia_

_- Gale_

_- Laxus x Cana_

_- Mirxus_

_- Jerza_

_Hope you enjoy! See you soon ;P" _

_**That's all. *bows***_

* * *

><p>The moon shined bright that night, it gentle rays of light reflecting upon the silent water. The golden haired girl stood stiffly on her balcony. Her father had once again made her wear one of the tightest dresses she owned, or rather, he did.<p>

None of Lucy's possessions were really here own. Her father was the most controlling, demanding and strict man she had ever met.

Though that may not mean anything, because the only men she had ever met besides her father himself, were wealthy, fat old "sirs" that had presented themselves to marry into the family. She believed there only reason was for the riches that her family held.

Saying that, it would probably be the same reason for her side also. Jude Heartfilla was a power-seeker whose only concern was for his treasure filled mansion. Lucy sometimes wondered how he had become the appointed lord of Magnolia. Then again, Jude wasn't known for his kind heart and niceness...

There was a knock at the door. Lucy ignored it, her head not turning even a millimeter at the sound.

She was planning. Slowly planning, for the day she would leave this torturous place. Considering her father wouldn't let her go without a husband- probably an old, no-good prick who would be as bad as her father, she was glad he had not chosen one yet- she was going to take off herself.

For now she would simply wait for the right time, which she could tell was coming soon.

She looked out to the seas, and wished to have a life of her own, only hers and hers alone to give.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leslie: My mistress has also told me to apologize for the short chapter, she promises the next will be longer, as this was simply an introduction. Thank you very much for reading. *Bows*<em>**


	2. A New Suitor

_Ivory: Thanks for making it to chapter two? Hope you enjoy..._

_Ebony: It's our first fanfic so please no hate! Suggestions, questions or comment would be excellent though! No idea where it's gonna go in the distant future, but here's the chapter... XD_

* * *

><p>Lucy stood uncomfortably as Virgo tightened her tiny corset, which she swore wouldn't have even fit her 13 year old self. That was saying something... Lucy had been somewhat of a late developer...<p>

She looked into the extravagant mirror in front of her. It portrayed the image of a 24 year old girl with golden locks and a reasonably large chest... being forced into a horrid contraption made to suffocate it's wearer, by her pink haired maid. She hated it.

"Comfortable, princess?" Virgo asked bowing, after she finished tying her up. "Not in the least..." Lucy muttered under her breath...she nodded.

"Is it another suitor today, Virgo? Or is it just important dinners with important people again?"

"Another suitor, princess. He's an acquaintance of mine, and not half so bad as the others." Virgo set to tying up a dress over the corset and doing Lucy's hair in a neat bun. "I think you might actually like this one..."

The girl simply sighed at the comment... "How could I like anyone who would be as sick as to pay for a wife? Both you and I know my father is charging high prices for my hand..."

Aries talked quietly through the door, though through the silence it was easy to hear. "They are ready for you Lucy, sorry." Lucy straightened up and left the room, allowing Aries -her closest friend despite her being Lucy's maid- to walk her to the room in which she would be meeting her newest suitor.

As they neared the door she could hear the murmur of voices talking inside. Her fathers voice was low and welcoming, which she knew was simply a mask, he had guards positioned in hiding in case something was to go wrong. The other voice was young, which surprised her, all the others had been old and fat, she could only hope that this one was the opposite and he had the money her father requested.

On the couch sat a young golden haired man dressed in a fresh suit with glasses. Lucy could only stare onward. She hadn't expected this really, surely there would be something wrong with the man with the young voice. But no here he sat, practically perfect. Then she remembered what he was here for. And all her previous thoughts left her. Smile, be polite. Try to get out of here, but never show them the real you. Only the mask.

She sat down beside her father and smiled to the man. He smiled back to her. Then went to her father "This is the girl? Lucy?" Her father nodded, "Yes this is her. You must know only the best may take her hand, I understand you know of the fee?" The man nodded, and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy shivered under his gaze, then zoned out as her father and the man talked, besides it wasn't like she would be involved in the conversation anyway.

There a knock on the door that brought Lucy back to reality. Her father called out for them to come in. Aries stepped through the doorway and bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption master, but there seems to be a strange man at the door asking for you." She bowed again then stood outside of the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Loke, I shall be back in a second and we can sort out the details." Jude left leaving the man, Loke, with his daughter.

He must have been going through with this one, if he would trust him enough to leave him with Lucy. Lucy could only look down into her lap.

Loke got up and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened. "So my Princess, your father never introduced me," He got up and bowed fancily, "Loke 'the Lion' Celestia." Lucy couldn't help but snort, Celestia? What sort of name was that for a man? And 'the Lion'? Was this some sort of joke? Loke laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of silly, but I can't help it you know?" He shrugged, then sat down and wrapped his arm back around her waist.

She stiffened again. There was a sound from the corner of the ceiling. "Oi, you there. Stop that, can't you see she doesn't like it? or are you some sort of blind dumb ass?" There was a laugh as Loke's arm slowly retracted. Suddenly there was another man standing in front of them. He wore black poofy pants and a singlet that showed much to Lucy's liking. His... Pink?... wait, wait, wait... Pink isn't a hair colour... But his hair was the brightest shade of... samon... He had tied it back with a long black cloth and an also black mask covered half his face.

Lucy tried to hold back a blush. "K, good good, remove your arm. Now stand up with your dirty arms behind your back." The man held a sword to Loke's back. "Ok, now you there, girl, tie his hands with this." He removed the cloth from his head and handed it to her. "Ok, now I'm not gonna tie you up, okay? But if you even think of escaping this guy gets it." He slid a finger across his throat. "Oi Aries! Any one left?" Aries came in and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucy, there's no time for explanations now though, we must leave... sorry." Lucy could only laugh, "Hah, there's no need to be sorry, we're leaving aren't we?"

The pink haired maid led them through the corridors, occasionally they would come across an unconscious guard or two on the ground. They exited through the servants quarters, the only three servants they saw ignored them. The man gestured for Lucy to open the door. It creaked and the wind from outside blew on her face. She hesitated before going through, she had never been outside. The feeling was amazing, breathing fresh air with the rain on her face. "Ok, now let's get back to the ship."

* * *

><p><span><em>Ebony: We're gonna leave it there for now! Hope you like it so far... XD<em>


End file.
